


Flanking Maneuver

by Lytrise



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rough Sex, Sudden Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lytrise/pseuds/Lytrise
Summary: When Cullen seems reluctant to get into anything romantic with anyone, Dorian takes matters into his own hands. Cullen is a weak man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For some odd reason I fell back into Dragon Age fandom once again with no real prompting so I've started writing stuff for it. Cullrian is probably one of my top pairings in this series, only matched by Alistar/Zevran so you'll probably see more of it over time. I'm writing something longer as well (also Cullen/Dorian) but I needed to take a break and blow off some steam, only sorry that it is so short. Hope it's enjoyable.

"Well I suppose that's it then." The herald said as the meeting broke. They all stood around the war table, looking at it. A variety of markers stood here and there in small clusters denoting points of interest, squadrons and various other things that needed planning.

"I'll send them out in the morning. We should have word no later than when you plan to return from the Hissing Wastes." Cullen said, a small smile gracing his lips.

"As you say, Commander." Lavellan said, offering the man a smile in return. 

The room slowly cleared out, people making comments to one another as they parted but ultimately needing to move on to get things done. "I didn't realize that you two were a pair..." Dorian said softly when just Cullen and he remained.

He looked up from where he was still studying the map, blinking a bit as if he hadn't quite realized that Dorian still remained. "I um... no." Cullen said. He reached up and rubbed at the back of his too stiff neck, trying to work the pain out of it.

"I can't tell if you're merely being shy or..." The mage started but was quickly interrupted.

"No." Cullen repeated very firmly. "I... Maker, no, I would never assume such a thing."

"Oh? Is it for lack of her having an interest in you, because from where I was sitting I think she is quite fond."

"It would be a bad idea." Cullen said simply, trying to put an end to this line of conversation. "I am not fit for such things." 

"For love?" Dorian asked boldly.

Cullen drew in a long breath through his nose, his hand going for the pommel of his sword like it could somehow give him the power to fight through this, only to realize that he had removed it and it was sitting on a table across the room. It was a habit he hadn't quite been able to break since Kirkwall. "For anything." he said, unhappy with the rawness his voice had taken on as he said so.

Something crossed the mage's face briefly that he could not read fast enough and then Dorian studied him for a long moment and advanced on him, coming around the table to look up at him. Dorian wasn't really a short man, they were close to a similar height in fact but he was slighter and of a different build entirely to such an extent that it made Cullen feel like he was imposing on him. That was a good thing against enemies of course but among friends perhaps not so much.

The man's dark grey eyes gazed up at him and for a least a few seconds time he indulged himself in drowning in the color of them, almost inky and deep seeming as they were. Dorian's hand came up and settled on his breastplate, flat palmed as he pushed forward, causing Cullen to back up against the war table as he tried unsuccessfully to remain untouched. 

"Oh, I highly doubt that...." Dorian said simply, and Cullen scrambled to remember just what he was referring to. "You seem quite fit to me."

"Dorian." Cullen said in warning.

"Commander." Dorian returned, running his fingers down the smooth metal surface and then lower to tease at the front of his breeches.

Cullen's hand seized him at the wrist as if to stop him, but when the mage merely ran his thumb in small searing circles along the head of his rapidly hardening cock through the thick fabric he moved no further. "This is a bad idea." he said.

"So very many bad ideas." Dorian chastised him. "Luckily I am not a good man or I might be bothered by that. It's enough that your interest is clear."

"My having interest was never the problem." Cullen admitted. He grip relaxed a fraction as Dorian teased him and he let his forehead come to rest on the other man's shoulder, closing his eyes with a gasp. It was good, so good. Maybe he could... but he shouldn't, but perhaps if they kept it just like this and went no further.

"You're always so tense." Dorian murmured against the shell of his ear. The mage tugged at the ties of his breeches pressed his hand inside the fabric to take him in hand, making Cullen moan when skin touched skin. A soft tortured sort of sound. "You'll die young if you don't learn how to let go."

"I have to... the inquisition deserves at least as much of me as anything else I've given away." he said in return.

"You're allowed to be human, you know." Dorian informed him as he sped his pace fractionally. When Dorian shifted back slightly Cullen let his head tip back, drawing in great breaths of air through his clenched teeth. Maker but it had been so long. So very long.

A short shout broke free from Cullen as hot wetness wrapped its way around his length and he looked down to where the dark haired man had sunk to his knees in front of him, working him with both his hand and mouth. "Dorian... Dorian, don't-we shouldn't do this... we shouldn't-" He gripped the edge of the table with one hand in a white knuckled grasp, his other hand burying itself in the mage's short soft hair in a tight hold. "Maker's breath!"

Those intelligent grey eyes opened to look up at him as he pressed forward, taking his girth all the way to the hilt. Cullen's hand tightened, a rough animal sound coming to his ears which he realized belatedly was coming from his own throat. His hips surged forward as the other tried to ease back, stuffing that beautiful mouth full. That beautiful clever wonderful mouth, he thought, and all of a sudden his control frayed around the edges enough that he snapped completely.

He shoved the mage away from him with one hand, grasping the main strap of his armor and hauling him up. "Commander, I-" The words were barely out of Dorian's mouth before they were smothered under the onslaught of Cullen's tongue. He yanked him to him roughly, and turned him to box him in against the table he had been leaning against.

His hands tore at the dark haired man's top but there were too many fucking buckles and he gave up half way through instead reaching down to grab him by the thighs and lift him up onto the war table before pulling back and pulling his boots and breeches off, casting them away without any care to where they ended up. There was a lot of rolling clatter as enemy troops, squadrons, and area markers alike toppled and fell, collapsing and mostly ending up on the floor.

He pressed his stubbled cheek against one creamy tan thigh, letting his tongue move up the unblemished expanse of skin there before biting. Dorian's cry echoed of the stone masonry around the room but Cullen only pinned him in place, moving to jerk him to the edge of the table, grinding his oversensitive length into the cleft of the mage's ass.

"Wait wait..." Dorian said breathlessly, murmuring something in Tevene as he reached down between them and coated Cullen in a slick substance. 

The feeling of magic tingled against his skin making him feel wild, and he laughed despite himself, wondering if he sounded crazy even as he did so. He had managed to wait but only just a few fleeting seconds before he positioned himself and pushed into the other man's body without preamble. He wanted to go slow, he really did. He wanted to be kind and gentle and loving but the feeling, Maker... the feeling was too intense. Too hot, too tight around him as he caught Dorian's long legs and shoved them upwards against his chest, their hips meeting solidly against each other. 

And then he had to move. He had to have because it was more than he had hoped for, more than he ever dared dream about as he pistoned himself into the man below him without pause. Dorian cursed, and he wasn't sure if it was at him or at the way it felt, but he couldn't bring himself to linger on it. And the sounds that the mage made, the guttural moans as he took him, the way he arched and gasped with each time he surged forward only made it burn worse.

"Dorian. Dorian... Dorian...." Cullen moaned, the lewd sounds of flesh smacking against flesh punctuating in-between them as the pleasure began to crest. This is madness, he thought, even as he grappled with him, leaning down to pin him fully under his much broader body. To bite and suck kiss marks into his darker skin. He held him taut as his body all but jerked from the impact of force and then everything seemed to white out around him and make him gasp. The table groaned in protest of its use adamantly. He was dimly aware of the swell of Dorian's own voice cracking as he screamed himself raw.

And then it was over...

Cullen eased himself back and looked down at the mage as they both continued to pant. He was a mess. Cullen ran his eyes over what he had done, and was disgusted with himself that he still wanted more of him. Dorian was completely undone. Sweaty, splattered with fluids, the worst of which was just a little bit of blood where he had bitten a little too passionately. All of that finely coiffed hair mussed. There was the beginning of bruises where his fingers had held too tightly on his thighs.

He was so ashamed. He trailed his fingers gently over Dorian's flank carefully, trying to commit all of this to memory so that if he was ever tempted again he might use it to stop himself. "I'm sorry." he whispered, the room painfully silent. Dorian was looking at him now and put his hand over Cullen's.

"Don't be." Dorian said. His voice cracked a bit and sounded so rough that he hardly sounded like himself at all. "I'm not."


End file.
